The Mistletoe
by gwsoongng
Summary: Cat needs help getting ready for Christmas. She calls over her friend Robbie to help her. But when they both discover they are under the mistletoe how they feel for eachother will change forever.


**Disclaim****er: I own nothing. If I did VICTORiOUS wouldn't have been cancelled, Tandré and Cabbie would be official and, Bade would…well stay the same. You get the point.**

**Author's note: This is my first story on here I also have more stories up my sleeve. I hope you enjoy :)**

Cat was making Christmas cookies for the holidays. She was making some for school so she could hand them out to the students at Hollywood Arts. The cookies had to be finished by the next day. Cat had spent all weekend making the cookies. When she was done she wanted someone to try them. She kept thinking and thinking who would try her cookies. She thought about it for a few moments, then she immediately called Robbie.

"Robbie?"

"Yes, Cat?" said Robbie from the other side of the phone.

"I just made Christmas cookies for the holidays and I thought you would like to come to my house and try one. So that way I know if I can hand them out to the kids at school."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes." Robbie replied and hung up. Cat was smiling from ear to ear, she couldn't wait for Robbie to come over.

A few minutes later she heard the doorbell ring. "I bet that's Robbie!" Cat opened the door to see Robbie with his usual goofy grin and his hair straightened. "Hi, Robbie."

"Hey, Kitty Cat." said Robbie.

"Where did your curls go?" Cat asked curiously.

"Oh, I thought that I would change my hair up today." Cat found Robbie's straight hair very attractive, which led to her checking him out. Robbie noticed it and smiled at the girl.

"Come on in!" Cat exclaimed as Robbie stepped inside. Cat closed the door, then she got one of the cookies and gave it to Robbie. "Try it." Robbie took a bite out of the cookie.

"Wow, Cat, this cookie is really good. Is it gluten free?"

"Thank you. And yes, it's gluten free." They spent the next couple of hours decorating the cookies and adding the last Christmas decorations to Cat's house such as adding mistletoe, garland on the tree, and putting a wreath on the front door. After they were done Robbie had to leave.

"Well, Cat, I've had a lot of fun with you this evening, but sadly I have to go." Robbie said.

"Awww man!" Cat said sticking her bottom lip out like a 5 year old. "I'll walk you out." Cat walked Robbie to the front door. They stood there for a moment, Cat and Robbie both looked up and saw the mistletoe that was hung. They both looked back at each other and started to lean in. They're lips met. After a few seconds they pulled away.

"Alright I need to go, my mom texted me that dinner is ready and that I need to be home soon." Robbie walked out towards Cat's driveway but before he could go anywhere Cat stopped him.

"Robbie, wait! Before you go, can I have one more kiss?" Cat asked giving Robbie her puppy dog eyes. Robbie looked at the small redhead and smiled.

"Of course, anything for you, Kitty Cat." Cat giggled. Robbie put his arms around Cat's waist, leaned in, and kissed her. Cat returned the kiss happily. This kiss was a bit longer and more passionate than the one before. When they pulled away they couldn't stop smiling at each other. Cat's cheeks were as red as her hair. "I really should be going now."

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye, Cat!" Robbie said and drove away. Cat went back inside the house and talked to Mr. Purples for a while.

"Mr. Purples tonight was one of the best nights ever! Robbie kissed me!" Cat said to her purple giraffe dreamily. "Do you think he likes me back? Do you think we'll ever be together? Are we together?" Cat sighed, "If only I knew." Cat got ready for bed and fell asleep with one of the biggest smiles on her face.

Cat woke up the next morning to see a new message from Robbie on her phone which read, "Cat, we need to talk about last night." Cat was getting worried. Normally when a boy sent a message like that it would lead to a fight and a breakup, which included a lot of crying and yelling.

When Cat arrived to school she would try her best to avoid Robbie. But it didn't go so well for her. Robbie chased Cat through the halls and classrooms and eventually caught up to her in the blackbox theatre. "Shhh calm down. Cat, why are you running away from me?" Robbie asked holding Cat's hand.

"Because you're mad at me." Cat said, snatching her hand out of Robbie's.

"What? No, I'm not mad at you. Why would you think that?" Cat started to cry.

"'Cause every guy I've ever dated would send a text like that and we'd end up fighting and breaking up." Cat cried even harder. Robbie held her in his arms as she continued to sob.

"There, there, Cat, you know that I'd never want to hurt you. I love too much to do that." He kissed her forehead as she continued crying.

Cat's crying stopped for a moment, "I'm sorry for assuming that you would be mad at me, I feel terrible." Then the crying picked up again.

"Shhh. It's not your fault, it's those jerks who wanted to hurt you faults." Robbie said calmly. "I'm so sorry those things happened to you. I can't believe people would do that to you, you don't deserve that hate." Cat's crying got a little quieter. "I love you so much." He whispered into her ear. "Go ahead and cry as much as you need to until you feel better, I'm here for you."

"That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me." Cat said smiling faintly and start crying again. "You're so different compared to other guys I've dated. You actually care." Her crying died down a little bit and Robbie found this the perfect opportunity to kiss her. He kissed her gently and she kissed him back. They pulled away and Cat still continued to cry. Robbie gently held her hand and sat her down in one of the chairs. After another five or six minutes of endless sobbing Cat eventually stopped.

"Do you feel better?" Robbie asked.

"A little bit, Robbie. And thank you for taking care of me and listening to me."

"You're welcome." Cat smiled at Robbie. "Now, about giving out those Christmas cookies." Cat completely forgot about the cookies.

"Oh, no! I forgot about that! Thank goodness I have them with me." She picked up the boxes of cookies. "Let's go give out these cookies!" Cat said excitedly.

When the gang saw Cat and Robbie they wondered where they went. "Cat, where were you? You missed Sikowitz's class." Jade asked scolding at her.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!" Cat replied. She didn't know how to explain the situation that she went through just moments before.

"Where were you?"

"I was in the blackbox theatre."

"Why?"

"Whoa, Jade, chill." said Beck, Jade's boyfriend, trying to somewhat defend Cat.

"I was upset. Okay?" Cat said timidly.

"Why were you upset?" Jade scolded again.

"I don't want to tell you."

"Fine." Jade said reluctantly.

"She was treated unfairly by her exes in her past." Rex said rudely.

"Robbie, tell Rex to stop being mean to me." Cat said as tears filled her eyes.

"Alright, Rex, you're getting a timeout for being rude to Cat." and with that Robbie shoved Rex into his backpack.

"Thanks, Robbie." Robbie reached out and held Cat's hand.

"Anything for you, Cat."

"Guys I'm hungry, can we please go to lunch now?" Cat whined. They all exchanged some looks and headed over to lunch. Their topic at lunch today was about the assignment that Cat and Robbie missed in Sikowitz's class.

"Can you please repeat the assignment again?" Cat asked to get a better understanding of what she was supposed to do.

"Um…you're supposed to do a scene that involves crying and some sort of resolution." Tori said.

"Shouldn't be too hard for Cat and Robbie." Rex said from Robbie's backpack. Cat looked like she was going to cry again. Robbie kicked his backpack to give Rex a piece of his mind.

"That would be hard for me." André said, "I can't just cry out of nowhere. Thank goodness me and my partner got stage fighting." The group chucked at André's comment except for Cat. Then the bell rang. Everyone rushed through the halls of Hollywood Arts to get to their next class.

Robbie was walking next to Cat on their way to chemistry. "Hey, Cat, are you ok?" Cat looked up at him.

"Honestly…I don't know." Cat said looking at the ground.

"Come on let's go to the janitor's closet so you can feel better." Robbie said pulling Cat's hand gently, guiding her to the janitor's closet. They got inside and Robbie closed the door. "I don't think you're okay. Is there anything else on your mind?"

"I don't really know what it is. It could've been Rex when he said those mean things. But I don't really know." Cat said sadly. "I might just be having one of those days where you're just sad for no reason." Cat sat down on the floor and Robbie sat down too. "I have a question."

"Yes, Cat."

"Are we…you know…a couple? I mean we've been acting like a couple since last night, under the mistletoe."

"I want to be with you. But, do you want to be with me?

"Yes, I was kind of hoping we could be a couple." Cat said shyly and put her head against Robbie chest. Robbie sat there looking lovingly at the little redhead.

"I love you." Robbie whispered.

"I love you too." Cat replied, whispering as well.

"Are you ready to go to class?"

"No, not yet. I'm still down" She wanted to cry again but she tried to stay strong. "I kinda want to cry again but…" Her voice trailed off.

"Hey, things will get better and remember I will always be here for you. Go ahead and cry if you need to." Robbie held her hand then, kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Robbie." Cat said. She started to cry a little bit. It wasn't loud, heavy, sobs like before, they were light silent cries and only lasted a few minutes. When she stopped crying she noticed a wet spot and mascara on Robbie's shirt from where she had been crying. "I'm sorry for getting makeup on your shirt." Cat apologized.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Do you feel any better?"

"A little better, yes." Cat smiled faintly.

"Sorry for asking that question so frequently but, I hate seeing you hurt or sad."

"It's fine. I like that you care a lot." Robbie put his hand on Cat's cheek and kissed her softly and Cat kissed him back happily. After a few seconds they pulled away and Cat's face was super red. They stared at each other for a moment then, Robbie playfully tickled Cat's tummy. Cat laughed for a moment. "Robbie, you're so silly." she couldn't stop smiling and giggling.

"And you're so cute." Robbie said getting up off the floor and carefully pulling Cat up too. Cat gave Robbie a big hug.

"Thanks for cheering me up today. I like that you care about me." Cat said against Robbie's chest.

"Of course, Kitty."

"Don't let go of me just yet." Cat has always loved the comfort of hugs, she felt safer when she hugged someone. After a couple of minutes they walked to chemistry. They were late but they weren't too late.

Later that day Robbie and Cat went on their first date at the park to look at the stars. "Aren't they beautiful! I just love looking at the stars in December!" Cat said excitedly.

"You know what else is beautiful?" Robbie asked.

"What?" Cat was super curious to know. No one has ever asked her that question.

"You." Cat blushed and kissed Robbie's cheek. She was so happy she was finally going out with Robbie. Cat loved him a lot and was glad he was there when she needed him the most.

THE END

**Ending note: I know the ending wasn't that good. I hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
